


Experiences

by demonsushi01



Series: Klance Trope Month 2k20 [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bonding, Heart-to-Heart, Keith and Lance share a heart to heart, M/M, POV Lance (Voltron), Spontaneous Kiss, the crew talk about myths and life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonsushi01/pseuds/demonsushi01
Summary: Day 13. Spontaneous Kiss.It's a chill day for the Paladins and they're all in a room talking about werewolves, vampires, and childhood. Hunk and Pidge ask Keith and Lance a few questions about their lives to see who's more of an adult. Then when everyone has left, Keith and Lance share a bonding moment Lance won't forget this time.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Klance Trope Month 2k20 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727086
Comments: 8
Kudos: 133





	Experiences

Space isn’t all war and fighting and planning on overthrowing an alien version of the most evil human leaders combined into one entity. Sometimes the Castle goes on downtime. Lance personally, _lives_ for it. Sure he likes the glory and heroics that come from the fighting, but he also very much enjoys resting and being a teen for the last few years he has before he’s twenty.

And after that, if they’re still out here, he’ll enjoy the first few years as a young adult. He refuses to think about how much longer past his twenties they’d be here. Lance knows that, logically, dismantling the Galran Empire could take _years_ maybe even his whole life and then some. He will never stop being a Paladin of Voltron, not really. But that’s for future Lance to deal with, not him. 

Current Lance is relaxing in one of the common areas. His team is all here for once, even the Alteans. It’s a rare occasion and he’s trying to savor it as much as possible. Pidge is teaching Allura different hand-slapping games which make him think of his sisters when they were younger. 

“Down by the banks of the Hanky Panky, where bullfrog jumps from bank to banky…” 

“I think she’s getting the hang of it.” Hunk points out, watching the game as well. He’s right too, Allura’s catching on that she needs to move her hand on the last word but she still looks confused. 

“But what does it mean?” She asks when she pulls her hand away.

“It doesn’t _mean_ anything.” Pidge sighs.

“It sounds like it should. What even is a bullfrog?”

“It’s a really big frog.” They say.

“...What’s a frog?” 

“It’s an amphibian, mostly aquatic, depending on its size can eat bugs to mice, and it’s jumpy and slimy.” Keith pipes up, head against the back of the couch which is also the floor technically, staring at the ceiling.

“Deal with frogs out by the shack?” Lance asks, trying to remember if he’d heard them croaking out there after breaking Shiro out.

“Not really, most of them were in town or by the Garrison where there’s plenty of water for them.” 

“What did you deal the most with out there?” Hunk asks him.

“Coyotes, scorpions, saw a rattlesnake a few times. I saw a Gila monster once.” He hums.

“A Gila monster?” Coran tilts his head.

“It’s a big reptile, gives you nasty bites, don’t fuck with them.” Keith sits up more. “Just don’t fuck with anything that lives in extreme areas.” He shrugs.

“When did you become an expert?” Lance asks curiously. He’d expect these answers to come from Hunk or Pidge, not necessarily Keith.

“Spent a lot of time at the library. It’s quiet and no one asks questions as to what a ten-year-old is doing there alone in the middle of summer.” He says. 

“Dude my brothers and I were all over the summer reading program my school did. Read a few books, get free food, hell yeah.” Lance laughs. “I got _super_ into Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys.”

“I was all over Goosebumps.” Keith chuckles. 

“Oh my god, Night of the Living Dummy was my favorite!” Pidge looks over at him.

“The Werewolf of Fever Swamp was mine.” 

“You were a werewolf kid?” Lance raises a brow. He’d honestly peg him for a vampire guy, not a werewolf one.

“What is a werewolf?” Allura asks.

“The seventh son of a seventh son is cursed. On full moon nights he turns into a wolf and come morning he’s back to normal.” Keith tells her. “At least that’s one of the stories around them.”

“Oh, that sounds like the Lubarians! When all three of their moons are full, they’re able to turn into mighty beasts.” Coran says with a twitch of his mustache.

“I can’t believe there are space werewolves.” Pidge mumbles and Lance nods his head in agreement.

“Are there space vampires? Please tell me there are no space vampires!” Hunk whines.

“A vampire?” Coran raises his brow.

“They bite people and drink their blood, immortal, and can’t go out into the sun,” Shiro tells him. 

“...Several races are known to have impossibly long life-spans and also drink blood.” Allura makes a face. “They aren’t the most welcoming, but they’re alright.” 

“Nope! I didn’t hear it!” Hunk shakes his head.

“It’s okay, man. You’re safe here on the ship.” Lance reminds him patting him on his back.

“It makes me wonder what other myths are real out here in space.” Shiro hums.

“Well, I saw mermaids. You have no clue how satisfying it was to know they’re out there.” 

“Did it satisfy your _wet_ dreams?” Keith asks with a smirk.

“Ha! See! I told you he makes jokes!” Hunk points at Keith and looks to Lance who’s sputtering.

“I -- You! No! That’s not--!” 

“A wet dream?” Allura turns to Shiro. He sighs and looks at the ceiling.

“It’s a sex dream.”

“You have sex in your dreams then? Is it a collective experience?”

“No, it’s not.” 

“Could you imagine though? God, I’d be so embarrassed.” Hunk covers his face.

“Do you find sex to be embarrassing?” Allura asks him.

“I -- No. It um -- someone else tag in!” Hunk slaps Lance’s shoulder.

“Why me!?” He screeches. “Pick Keith! He started it!” He jumps across the couch to tag Keith.

“What? No! Don’t touch me!” Keith is quick to get up and away from Lance.

“Sex is just a rather private affair for us,” Shiro tells her. 

“Oh, I see. You do seem to be rather modest.” Allura nods. Keith yelps as Lance gets his arms around his waist and pulls him to the ground.

“Let go!” He grunts, smacking lightly at Lance’s hands.

“No, you can’t make me!” He wraps his legs around Keith’s and tries to lock them in place. 

“Bet,” Keith says and Lance looks up at him. He rolls them both over and pushes himself up to his knees, successfully straddling Lance’s lap. 

“Ooo, I’m so scared.” He leans forward, his chin pushing against Keith’s stomach. There’s a dark glint in his eye and Lance wonders if he should be scared. He _does_ have a knife after all.

“Guys,” Shiro warns, tired already. Then Keith is snorting, clearing his throat, and Lance _knows_ that’s the key to a loogie. 

“Don’t you dare.” Lance gets tense. Keith tilts his head back slightly to keep it in his mouth.

“Let go.” He says. Lance instantly lets go and scrambles away, falling on his ass and back hitting the couch. 

“Gross,” Shiro says as Keith swallows down whatever he’d gotten up. 

“I’ve seen you pick your scabs, you have no room to talk.” He tells him, getting back up to his feet and taking his place back on the couch.

“Don’t make me come over there.” 

“What are you going to do? Whack me with your cane?” Keith sticks his tongue out at Shiro. Lance chuckles waiting on what Shiro plans to use as a comeback when there’s a beeping sound behind him. 

“Ah! That’s me.” Coran looks at his datapad. “Sorry to leave you all, but it looks like there’s an issue up on deck twenty-four.” He gets up and waves goodbye.

“There’s twenty-four decks?” Lance looks over at Allura who gets to her feet as well.

“Oh, there’s well over one-hundred sixty floors.” 

“There’s _how many_ floors?”

“Why do you think you have zip lines to your lions?” She shrugs. 

“I didn’t realize we were zipping through over a hundred floors!” 

“Well, you know now.” She chuckles. “I’m going up to the bridge and make sure we’re still following the course, please excuse me.” Allura walks out as well.

“You know, that explains why the elevator shaft felt like it went on forever.” Keith hums.

“Elevator shaft?” Pidge looks over at him.

“Yep, can never use the elevator now. If that thing breaks I’d be beyond dead.” Hunk sighs.

“You’d be dead regardless of how far you had to fall.” Keith points out.

“Not in a two-story! I’d just be injured!”

“Elevator shaft?” Pidge asks louder and cuts off Keith’s comment.

“When the elevator lost power, Keith and I climbed up the shaft,” Lance tells Pidge.

“How even?”

“You ever seen Emperor’s New Groove?” He asks.

“No?” 

“Then I won’t explain it.” He crosses his arms.

“Alright, I think I should go to bed before I hear anything else that will stress me out,” Shiro says getting up. 

“Alright, grandpa.” Keith grunts.

“This _grandpa_ is full of embarrassing stories of your youth, and can most definitely kick your ass.” 

“Ooh, Shiro cussed. That means I get to say fuck.” Pidge grins.

“And you said it. No more.” He turns to them.

“Damn.” 

“Good night you four. Don’t stay up too late.” He warns.

“Yeah, dad.” Lance salutes him lazily. Shiro shakes his head and heads out.

“Alright Keith, you’re the most adult of us all now.” Pidge turns to him.

“Ew, gross.”

“Not even, Keith’s just a year older than me and Hunk!” Lance protests.

“Exactly why he’s the most adult.” Pidge points out. “That extra year has given him experiences.”

“On like, maybe a few survival skills.” Keith grunts. “Nothing that they don’t already teach at the Garrison.”

“Yeah! He was going to spit on me a moment ago!” Lance points out, pushing himself up and putting his hands on his hips.

“Are you trying to challenge me into who can be the most adult?”

“How do you even quantify that?” Pidge asks.

“Experiences, as you said.” Hunk points out.

“Like trauma? Do you want to count traumas?” Keith looks over to Lance.

“What? No! I said experiences!” 

“You’re missing both parents. I think that wins in the childhood trauma department.” Lance points out.

“...You’re really missing both?” Pidge looks over at him. “I thought it was just your mom?” Keith sighs and crosses his arms.

“I lost my dad when I was eight.”

“Where’d he go?” They ask. Keith traces his teeth with his tongue and raises a brow.

“He’s dead.” 

“I… Shit. Sorry, that was a stupid question.” Pidge winces. 

“It’s fine. Been eleven years now.”

“What was he like?” Lance asks, taking a seat next to him.

“He was smart, homeschooled me. In hindsight, I think maybe he was worried I’d suddenly turn purple or something. He always seemed paranoid about the Garrison and such.” He shrugs. 

“What else?”

“Mmm, he was silly. Made me laugh a lot. He was a firefighter too.” There’s a twinge of something Lance can’t place in his expression.

“Must’ve been brave.” 

“...Yeah. It’s what everyone says.” He shakes his head. “But we’re not counting trauma, right?” He looks over to Lance. 

“Right.” He nods.

“Do either of you know how to play an instrument?” Hunk asks.

“No.” Keith shakes his head.

“I can play a few songs off the guitar, but it’s been ages,” Lance says.

“One point Lance then.”

“Have you ever stolen something?” Pidge asks.

“Yeah, a car,” Keith says.

“You _stole_ a car?” Lance looks over at him.

“It was Shiro’s too.” He smirks.

“I haven’t stolen anything.” Lance shakes his head.

“One for One then,” Pidge says.

“Shouldn’t that count as a negative?” 

“Why? It’s an experience.” 

“Yeah, Lance.” Keith nudges him with his thigh.

“Have either of you gotten a piercing?” Hunk asks and Keith shudders.

“No way, needles scare the hell out of me.” He says. 

“I have doubles,” Lance taps his ears. “But they’re not compliant with Garrison dress code so I haven’t worn them in a while.” 

“I was honestly expecting Keith to say he had them.” Hunk whistles.

“Two to One,” Pidge says. “Have you ever cheated on a test?” 

“Yep.” Keith and Lance say at the same time.

“Seriously?” They raise an eyebrow.

“I’m not gonna say which one.” Lance crosses his arms.

“My English final,” Keith says.

“Three to Two.” Hunk counts. “Kicked out of class?”

“I was too chatty and was kicked out.” Lance sighs.

“I started a small riot. We had a whole chant and everything.” Keith laughs. 

“Four to Three. Who has been handcuffed?” Pidge asks.

“I was arrested a few times, technically only for overnight stays though.” Keith shrugs. 

“You hardened criminal.” Lance teases.

“They were giving me leeway because I was underage.”

“I was handcuffed by those mermaids.” Lance points out.

“Five to four.” Hunk rubs his chin as he thinks. “Alright, I don’t know if I actually want to know, but it’s the only thing I can think of.”

“What?” Keith tilts his head.

“Have you punched your V-card?”

“My what?” He furrows his brows and Lance can feel his face heat up.

“Y’know, have you,” Pidge thrusts their hips in the air.

“Had a seizure?” Keith watches them.

“Have you _fucked_ and ‘lost’ your virginity?” They roll their eyes. 

“Oh.” 

“Well?”

“No? Like I turned eighteen last year and we’ve been in space since. When would I have had the time?” Keith waves a hand around.

“Lance?” Pidge turns to him, Hunk and Keith staring too. “Oh my god, you’re turning red!”

“Wait, you have?” Hunk gasps. 

“Holy shit, you’re so _red_!”

“Okay! I have!”

“When!?” Keith asks loudly. 

“Remember when we stopped at Stryx?”

“The neon glowing people?” 

“Yeah. They glow much brighter afterward.” He says

“Six to four.” Hunk counts and whistles.

“Alright, once the first sex question is asked, more follow. So I’m bouncing.” Pidge gets up and stretches their arms above their head. “You wanna come with me Hunk? I was going to test out a new program for the castle.” They look over to him. 

“Yeah, right behind you.” He rolls onto his feet.

“Lance, you’re the winner then.” Pidge salutes him.

“Yeah, huh?”

“Congrats on getting laid.” They cackle 

“We’re gonna talk about this tomorrow though.” Hunk waves as the pair head out of the room.

Now it’s just him and Keith. He glances over to Keith and looks him over. When Keith turns to him he rubs his neck and looks up at the ceiling.

“So…” Lance starts, slowly looking back at him. 

“Yeah?” Keith raises an eyebrow. He can tell Keith has more questions burning inside him.

“What’s the hardest thing you’ve ever done?” He asks. 

“Burying Shiro,” Keith answers immediately. “I remember carrying that _empty_ box to the grave and it felt like it was the heaviest thing in the world. Then everyone talking about him like they knew him was…” He waves his hand.

“Yeah…” Lance nods. He remembers there was a ceremony at the Garrison for Shiro after the news broke out. It had felt so surreal to him. 

“I’m glad he’s… y’know _alive_.”

“I think we all are.” Lance chuckles. 

“...If you had to pick someone on this ship to be stranded on a deserted island with, who would it be?”

“Ooo, good one. Everyone has their strengths and weaknesses too,” He hums. “I’m assuming a non-alien planet?”

“Sure.”

“Hmm. See, Hunk could probably help me craft a form of raft or smoke signal to get us safety, _but_ when he gets nervous he’s got like an hour of clarity before it crashes down.”

“Okay.”

“Pidge can’t stand the outdoors and would get burnt to a crisp so it’d probably be their main motivation to get out. Coran would… Man, I don’t know, surprise me that’s for sure. Allura, too.” Lance says and Keith laughs. “Let’s see. Shiro at least graduated from the Garrison, been to space, has his swiss army hand.” He taps his chin. 

“Don’t let him hear you call it that.” Keith covers his smile with his hand.

“It’s true though!” 

“Uh-huh, so you’re going with Shiro then?”

“Man, Shiro would probably take it as a vacation and then walk into the ocean when he’s done being there. I don’t think so.”

“Then me?”

“Well, you seem to have a level head when it comes to your personal safety. Even if your solution is to chop down everything in your path, we’d at least have plenty of firewood and could light the whole island on fire.” He shrugs. “Plus, you’re… pretty okay company.” He rubs the back of his neck.

“...I think you’re alright too.”

“If you could go back in time and change one thing, what would you change?”

“Honestly?”

“Yep.

“Nothing.”

“Seriously?” Lance raises an eyebrow.

“You’ve heard of the butterfly effect, right?”

“Oh come on, you have to have at least _one_ regret.” Lance rolls his eyes. Keith falls silent and flexes his jaw. He can’t help but feel he stumbled onto something he shouldn’t have.

“I have plenty of regrets.” He admits, head tipping back and staring at the ceiling. 

“It’s hard to believe. You just act on things so quickly.”

“And I end up regretting a good portion of it.”

“I’ll tell you mine if it helps?”

“You have regrets?” Keith raises his brow.

“So, as you probably know, I have a _big_ family.”

“Right.”

“And we would get together almost _every_ Saturday. We’d celebrate every little thing. Nino got a promotion? Celebrate. Little Anna moved from second to third grade? Celebrate. Cat had kittens? Celebrate.” He sighs. “I got tired of it I guess? So I stopped going. Ended up getting the house to myself instead.”

“Doesn’t sound too bad.” Keith hums.

“No, but like, the last thing I ditched on was my nephew’s baptism. My mom begged me to come, said it wasn’t right for me to be spending so much time alone. But I didn’t go.”

“And then?”

“Well now that we’re in space, I _miss_ them. And _God_ I get why they’d celebrate everything because now _I_ want to do it. Hunk made the food goo taste like cake? Celebrate. Shiro _and_ Pidge slept eight hours? Celebrate. Allura and Coran got a human joke without explanation? Celebrate,” He shakes his head. “Keith smiled at a joke? Celebrate.” He teases. Keith rolls his eyes but Lance catches his amused grin.

“So what will you change then?” 

“Fuck changing, I’d just go to them when I get home. Every party, every game, everything. If they’re serving mojo de ajo or pollo al disco or al pastor, I’ll be there.” He laughs. Keith nods and takes a deep breath. 

“My biggest regret…” He hesitates. 

“It’s okay,” Lance tells him softly. He clears his throat. 

“I haven’t even told Shiro about this.” He wipes his hands on his pants and takes another breath.

“Take your time then.” Lance scoots closer to Keith, draping his arm on the back of the couch.

“...I regret the last words I said to my dad.”

“What do you mean?”

“He um -- He was supposed to have the day off, promised me y’know? And I’m like eight, right?” 

“Uh-huh.”

“He gets this call, and I -- I just _know_ that he has to leave. And it made me so mad.” He crosses his arms. “So my dad hangs up and tells me that he has to go back to work. I remember we fought, I was screaming and yelling and he just got ready for work and took it.”

“And then?” Lance prompts when Keth falls silent.

“He -- He hugged me. I was hitting him and he hugged me goodbye. He told me he loved me.” Keith chokes on a laugh. “Do you know what I said to him?” He looks over to Lance. He’s never seen Keith look so torn to shreds, on the edge of something painful.

“What did you say?”

“I hate you.”

“I hate you?”

“I hate you. And then he left. And then he died. I --” He looks away, arms holding himself a bit tighter. “I never -- I wanted so badly to tell him I was sorry when he got home. But -- God.” He runs his hand through his hair.

“...I think he knew you loved him too. I really do.”

“I hope so.” He laughs and tilts his head back, eyes shut and jaw trembling. 

“Kids say that all the time, Keith. They’re young and don’t know the weight they can carry yet. And if your dad was as smart as you say he was, then he knew. That’s why _he_ said it.” 

“Fuck.” One of his hands covers his eyes now. He takes slow and measured breaths, sniffling. Lance pretends to not hear, though his hand reaches out and settles on Keith’s free hand, tracing his knuckles with his thumb.

“I miss him. It fucked me up for years.”

“I bet.” He slides his fingertips over Keith’s fingers.

“...Do you really think he knew?” 

“I do.” He says. Keith swallows thickly and nods.

“Okay.” He drags his hand down his face and swipes at his nose. “You’re not one to lie to me so, I believe you.” 

“Good.” He smiles, and without really thinking about it he brings Keith’s hand up and kisses his knuckles. Keith looks over at him with red-rimmed eyes and he simply does it again before letting it settle back in his lap, awkwardly patting it.

“You’re a dork,” Keith says with no real venom.

“And you’re a mess.” Lance squeezes his hand. “Will you be okay?”

“...Yeah.” He nods. “I think I _finally_ will be.” Keith gives him a small smile. He clears his throat once more getting up to his feet. Lance watches him, their hands still together.

“I should probably get to bed,” Keith says.

“Oh! Right. I’ll just --” He lets go of Keith’s hand and the guy shakes his head. He takes Lance’s jaw in his hand, leaning down and pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

“Thanks.” He whispers and climbs over the couch, heading for the rooms. Lance touches his cheek, feeling the fading warmth of the kiss as his heart flutters and his brain tries to catch up to what just happened. He smiles and shakes his head in the end.

“And _I’m_ the dork?” Being a teen in space, in a warzone, is hard and weird. But at least they have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo I have been carrying the headcanon of Keith's biggest regret for a while now, so I'm glad I get to use it somewhere
> 
> Anyways, feel free to drop me a line here or over at demon-sushi at Tumblr, I do my best to respond to every comment <3


End file.
